Flyswatters have long been used to kill flies or the like. The problem existing with the conventional flyswatter is that once the fly has been struck by the flyswatter, it is ordinarily necessary for the individual to pick up the fly and deposit the same in a garbage can or the like. Needless to say, this task is distasteful at best.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to provide a flyswatter device including means for causing the fly to adhere thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flyswatter device which enables a person to pick up the flies from the floor or the like without actually handling the same.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flyswatter device having one surface thereon which is capable of receiving and holding a static electrical charge sufficient to cause the flies or the like to electrically adhere thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a flyswatter device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.